Fat Lip
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Slightly based on the song Fat Lip author Sum 41. MiaxOC. The tale of just another battle, or is this battle different from all the others?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Fat Lip by some 41.

Note: You don't need to know the song to read the story.

Note: Anything in this story between and ended with are lyrics to the song.

Note: Tanith is SLIGHTLY picked on in the story. I personally have nothing against Tanith, but the character in the story frequently refers to her as "boring" as he and Tanith have a different way of doing things. It really isn't significant after the first two or three paragraphs (if it was significant then), but I want to give you fair warning if you REALLY, REALLY, REALLY like Tanith.

Crimea was being attacked by some well known bandit group. A battle was just like any other… exept this one was another Tanith led battle. Why Tanith had become a general of the Crimean army I am not sure, I think Sanaki asked her to help out Crimea during it's recovering time.

I stood there waiting for orders. We would never win the battle this way, but if I disobeyed commander Tanith I would face her lance and her really loud and angry scream, but mostly her lance. I knew that my patience wouldn't last for long. I'd wander from the lines soon enough. Just a matter of boredom and entertainment.

I don't want to waste my time.

I know something so serious should be more important than just a matter of boredom, but that's not me. I live life to have fun, in my opinion, life is meant for having fun, not running it under strict orders. I don't want to get in an argument with anybody who thinks there is more to life, they are always so loud and annoy me to no end…. Like commander Tanith… Darn it! Why couldn't that battle be led by Mia? She was so much nicer, more fun… she was beautiful… Sorry, I'm letting my mind drift.

About what happened, Mrs. Boring was giving us "tactics". These were not tactics I tell you. She just likes to tell me what to do! I stood there half-listening, not even half really, I let my mind wander, thinking of the battle, trying my best to ignore Tanith going on and on with her pointless and unnecessary "safe victory" plans. After two whole minutes of trying to tune Tanith out, I couldn't take it anymore. Just as I was about to scream she told us to move out. We moved single-boring-file. My blade was out and ready, geez I really wanted some action in the battle. I heard Tanith repeated calls of "careful!" careful? Careful of what? All we did was bait one enemy out at a time and group up on them. Not a fair fight at all. But then again. Is war fair? After we (and by we I mean the front five people in the line) had finished with the third person, the boringness got to me. I stealthily and quietly left the line unnoticed, finally ready for some real action.

I'll never fall in line, become another victim of conformity

As you probably have noticed, I'm different than you're average "always listen to tactician" soldier, whether it be good or bad, that's me. I saw about five soldiers, no problem… at least I had hoped. They all surrounded me destroying my, take them out one by one plan. So I came up with another plan, a "rampage and destroy all" plan. Maybe not the safest approach, but it was at least interesting and got the job done. They charged at me and this was how I defended myself. I ducked and darted through a holde in the circle, then I went about waving around my blade a lot and that was what one that battle. After that was when I would've lost if she didn't come in and help fight off the next batch. A group of sages saw what I did and circled me, tomes out. They were about to Elwind me to the sky, when a female blade veteran ran and and proceeded to cut the enemies down. No other than Mia. She deftly raised her sword and and with a few swiped of the blade won the battle. It was over quick to say the least.

Mia turned to me and grinned. She really was beautiful. "Thanks," she said to me, I still don't know why, it was her that helped me.

"Why aren't you back in the line?" I asked her. I know it was stupid to say, what was I doing out of the line would be a better question. She was a general and could do what she wanted. Why hadn't I commented on her beauty?

"And listen to Ms. Bossy?" Mia questioned, a smirk appearing on her lips. I returned the gesture and we qalked together, calmly, as if a battle was not taking place, toard the general of their army. I felt like I should take her hand, but I was too scared. I was experienced in love, but I had never **really** liked anyone like I like Mia.

It wasn't hard to get to the general. We cut through a few bandits, but it was really easy. I really don't feel like going into detail about how we finished the boss, but I guess I will.

Back down

Mia and I double teamed the leader and quickly finsished the battle. I told you Mia was better than Tanith.

I pulled Mia away into a nearby forest. We might as well wait until the battle was finished. They didn't need our help. We sat talking. My instincts were telling me to kiss her. I gave in to my want and left my worry behind, in the middle of her sentence, I leant in and pressed my lips against Mia's. All my worries disappeared when she returned the gesture.


End file.
